the_broken_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Mass Combat
Preamble: The goal of this revised system is to introduce a fast way to simulate mass combat that builds off of the existing downtime system. This cinematic mass combat system uses teams as a way to form blocks of units that follow the commands of the party. The contents below are all very very rough. Mass Combat: Fighting in this system is broken up into Scenes. Boarding an enemy ship is a scene, attacking the lower decks each is a scene. Besieging a town and raiding districts will be further divided up into scenes. The players will remain the focus of the action but they can bring units and allies into scenes. Having an ally in the scene adds some additional benefits depending on the unit. Most units can be ordered around as support or crowd control for off camera effects, like baring escapes, protecting civilians, etc. They can also be brought into the fight itself. The player can opt to borrow 1 HP from the Team to use as a minion under their command. If the minion dies that HP is lost and the team has effectively taken damage, if they survive then it is returned at the end of the scene. Minions have simplistic stat blocks reflecting their level and vocation. They are there to assist the players with a fight by allowing players to think more tactically as opposed to dealing extra damage or soaking shots. The stat block for teams is also very simplistic. However, there is room for growth. If the players bring allies into the scene as minions and they survive to the end the player is given the chance to name them. Then when the player utilizes that team again they can have that minion accompany them. Each time that minion survives to the end of combat the player can expand on that character’s history. Once the unit survives 5 scenes then it will be converted to a permanent NPC on the ship and the player gains 1 free skill point that the NPC taught them and a loyal NPC contact on the ship. Teamwork feats can be bought on a 2 for 1 basis (subject to DM approval). All minions are considered to qualify for Betrayal Feats but each use inflicts 1 point of morale damage on all allied teams in the same scene. (In the same fight or event. Does not apply if the other teams are in other areas of the battle or city) - One way to view this system. Think of wars and raids as abstracted dungeons. (Especially in a setting that doesn’t really have big ass dungeons) Each scene is a room. Each room contains hazards, either monsters (enemy units) or traps (environmental difficulties). The teams act as a way the players can change the difficulty of a fight. Stat block examples and explanations: [[Team Stat Block]] [[Minion Stat Block]] [[Ship Stat Block]] = Combat [[Team vs Team]] [[Team vs PCs]] [[Ship vs Ship]] [[PCs vs Town]] Mechanics [[Army Mechanics]] (Not applicable to Broken Worlds) [[Ship Mechanics]] [[Pillaging and Looting]] New Downtime Rooms [[Propulsion]] [[Cannon Deck]] [[Cannon Stowage]] [[Hull]] New Downtime Teams [[Gunner]] [[Monstrous Race]]